


星星在上

by multidimensionalwater



Category: b j y x, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalwater/pseuds/multidimensionalwater
Summary: 摸索的第一辆车
Relationships: BJYX Relationship





	星星在上

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Chill Day 歌手：LAKEY INSPIRED 专辑：Chill Day
> 
> https://music.163.com/song?id=521417806&userid=297884659

肖战在高速路上捡到一个小孩儿。

为什么说这个180是个小孩儿呢？

因为这小孩儿喝醉了也就算了，喝醉了还带着青草味儿。远远地就歪歪曲曲地迎着肖战的车走过来，看得肖战以为这个瘦高个儿要来碰瓷了，立马减慢车速，但还是没避免他趴在了车前盖上面。

肖战看高速路上没什么人，停下车就赶紧去看这小孩儿怎么回事儿。谁知道这小孩儿见了人就往身上扒，抱着脖子不肯松手。

“喂，小孩儿，你先松手，你是谁啊？”  
“谁……谁是小孩儿，我早……早就……成年了，2……20了。”

肖战把他按在车盖上靠好，尽力与自己保持着一个小臂的距离。看到面前的20岁180伸出两个手指头，极力认证。

“我26了，叫你一句小朋友不为过吧。你碰瓷也找好对象啊，我有行车记录仪。”

怎么不说话了？肖战摇了摇小朋友。

不对劲，肖战看到面前小朋友的脖子一路红上耳朵，顺带着眼神儿也飘忽了。

肖战看了一眼小孩儿走过来的方位，看到有个别墅二楼红红绿绿的闪着灯，能听到传过来的电音EDM，在夜半高速路上显得极为缥缈，这个距离还能传过来音儿，玩儿的够疯的。

肖战想了想，本着人道主义精神，还是拿点水给小朋友醒醒酒，就把他扶到了车后座。

刚拿了瓶农夫山泉扶着人坐下，肖战感觉小朋友脖子红得更狠了，话也不会说了，不会是过敏了吧。肖战害怕小朋友过敏，于是拨开一点小朋友的衣领，想着不行的话要赶快送医院。

“砰”

小朋友一把拉过肖战，把车门摔上，然后护着肖战的头就开始亲。喝醉的小朋友，显得特别的暴躁，越亲越着急，感觉到撬不开面前的人的嘴，索性停了下来，在他耳边，喊了一句。

“哥。”

肖战浑身一激灵，刚想说话，舌头就被面前的小朋友勾住了，一点儿也不带交代的索取着。手也没有老实地放着，搂紧了肖战的腰。

感觉到肖战整个人都绷紧了，小朋友终于知道停一停。看看眼前这个哥哥，嘴巴被自己亲得有点红肿了，此刻正轻轻地喘着，露出了一点点小兔牙，眼尾有一点红红的，一看就知道刚被欺负了。

不等哥哥先说话，小朋友立马把头埋到哥哥脖子上，还顺带拉下来一点哥哥的外套，带着哭腔地说了句：“哥，我……我被下药了……他们……他们……”  
感觉到肖战许久没有反应，小朋友抬起头。

肖战愣了一愣，刚缓过神，看到眼前的小朋友，耳朵脖子还红着，眼神有点委屈地看着自己，从下往上盯着自己，难受地还在喘着，呼吸的起伏越来越大，腿那儿已经硬起来了，还在克制地抿着嘴。脸边的肉跟着颤。

靠，怎么会这么可爱。

肖战伸手戳了一下小朋友的脸，又摸了摸小朋友的耳朵，把手放在了小朋友肩上。正准备去解小朋友的衣服，却一下子被抓住了手，扑倒在后座上。

“谢谢哥，我叫王一博。”

肖战感觉到，王一博的手正在一颗一颗的解开自己的衬衣，然后从脖子往下又亲又啃。他觉得奇怪的很，现在在下面的小孩，已经这么不满足而且喜欢掌控了吗？

没等到肖战想明白这些，王一博已经把他的裤子褪了下来，还把肖战翻了过来，一点儿一点儿的亲着耳后根儿。手上随便沾了点儿农夫山泉的水就往肖战的屁股后面探索。

肖战被掉了个个儿碰上冰冷的车座，才明白过来自己的处境，耳后被亲的整个人发软，反着手想去推王一博，话到嘴边却不知道怎么听起来那么像撒娇。

“啊，等一下。”

肖战感觉到抵在自己屁股那儿的东西好像更硬了，急忙想要继续解释，自己不是下面的那个，却被王一博的手指头抢先进去了一个小口儿。王一博一边亲着肖战的后颈，一边轻轻地问，哥，怎么了。另一只手轻轻掠过肖战的腰。

肖战觉得痒得很，整个人急剧升温，连带着后座也不再那么凉了。后面身体被进入的异样感，让他有点紧张，但是他感觉到了腰间被掠过的时候，生发出的不知从何而来的情欲。  
“哥，放松点儿，好不好”

肖战能感觉到背后王一博憋得难受，但还是气得不行，扭过去一点点头看他。王一博额角的汗水已经打湿了头发，额头上的从鼻尖滴落到自己的背上，肖战顿时就心软了。

王一博察觉到肖战好像稍微能适应了，手指深入的地方开始变得潮湿又温热，就又加进去了一根手指，他感觉自己还要再耐心一点儿，因为肖战虽然抓住了自己的大拇指，但是还是有一点发抖。

眼前有一点被汗蒙住，肖战觉得自己好像身处在雾里，不知道在哪里，他抬了一下头，看到夜空中的星星，他觉得自己可能也被下药了，不然为什么王一博放进去了三根手指头已经没有任何问题了，自己到底怎么了？他自己也有点硬，后面有一种，奇特的空虚感，他突然开始不再惧怕顶在自己后面的小王一博。他转过头去，看到王一博忍到嘴巴已经有一点微微渗血了，心疼地抓紧了王一博的大拇指，然后说，好了。

王一博抱起肖战一点开始进入的时候，肖战突然又觉得上半身有点冷，他想用手围住自己前面裸露在空气中的那一部分，但手被王一博紧紧的抓住了。要死，小王一博比自己想象的大不少，他还是感觉疼，皱住了眉头。

王一博刚全部进去，就感觉到肖战的身体又一次绷住了，他把手另一只手腾出来，去揉捏肖战前面半硬的东西，听到肖战发出一点细碎的呜咽，身子开始慢慢随着王一博动起来。王一博让肖战贴紧了自己，肖战突然发现王一博身体很烫，下身更烫，自己也不冷了。

王一博开始加快抽动的频率，而且找到了能让肖战浑身一颤的地方。他像是发现什么神奇的东西一般，把自己整根抽出，留一个头在入口处相连，感觉到肖战后穴好似不舍得一般的吸着，就又进去了。在肖战骂了一句脏话之后，王一博笑了。

“哥，你后面蛮喜欢我的。”  
“王一博你是人吗？”

王一博在心里想，可能不是吧，那就不是吧。一边想着，一边埋在肖战的后穴里用力的操弄着，每一次扫过肖战的敏感点，每一次感觉到肖战抓紧自己的手在自己的怀里颤抖，一下，两下，十下，不做人的感觉太好了。又这样快速的穿插了几十下，王一博终于把自己的欲望悉数送了进去。

肖战累得不行，敏感点每一次被蹭过的时候都觉得真的跑到星星上去了，现在只能歪在王一博的怀里，支撑不住。

王一博把肖战抱好坐在自己腿上，看到肖战飞红的眼角里有一些生理性的泪水，脸上流汗已经像是水里捞出来的，锁骨也有一点汗流下来，他没忍住，去亲了一下那一滴汗，结果发现并不是汗，是刚才自己动作太大，震到农夫山泉的瓶子里溅出来的水。

“哥，你后面水好多。”王一博下手摸了一把，感觉到小口又在吸着自己的手指头。王一博觉得自己又硬了，干脆抱着肖战倒在后座上，又进去了。  
肖战没什么力气推开王一博，干脆勾着王一博亲他。感觉王一博的舌头好像比自己小一点，不对啊，王一博明明哪里都比自己小，年龄身高眼睛还有脸。

除了手和，嗯，对。

王一博故意停着，肖战亲着亲着觉得不对劲儿，这人怎么只撩拨不动啊，于是停了亲吻，抬起头，疑惑地看王一博。王一博也不说话，只是笑着，然后听到王一博在他耳边说。

“哥，你喊喊我。”

肖战觉得自己被情欲迷得五迷三道，从会喊他的行为到出口的声音都不像自己的了。

“王一博，你快点。” 王一博不动。  
“一博，你动一下。”王一博还是不动。

“叫哥哥。”  
肖战心里想把王一博炸成烟花，但是又被小六岁孩子弄得有点害羞。

“一博哥哥。你快点。好不好。”肖战戳了戳王一博的胳膊，看着他。

王一博干脆抱着肖战就掉了个个儿，自己躺着，让肖战坐在他的那一根上面自己动。肖战气得不行，这个姿势进得更深了，他整个人感觉像是定在王一博身上，浑身绵软动也不想动，也没力气动，就看谁捱得过谁。

王一博拍了拍肖战的屁股，然后两只手托着肖战在自己身上起落。他这才看清楚肖战的脸，闭着眼睛，但是会不自觉地呻吟，张开被自己啃得有点红肿地嘴巴，露出一点点兔牙。王一博更换着自己的频率想去看肖战不一样的反应，发现他总是闭着眼睛不看自己。肖战终于撑不住的倒在王一博的身上，迷糊地喊他，王一博索性还是把肖战抱着圈在身下。

肖战感觉到王一博在亲自己的眼睛，张开眼睛，看到王一博温柔地看着自己，然后又在脖子上落下细密的吻。

“哥，你叫什么。”

肖战困困的不想说话，结果就感觉王一博啃了一下自己的脖子。

“好了，狗崽崽，我叫肖战。”

“肖战，你真好看。” 王一博手撑在肖战身边，摸摸肖战的头发。

肖战扭了扭身子，却发现王一博还留在他身体里。王一博又开始不要命的在肖战温软的身体里抽送，而且一直挠着肖战的腰，把肖战的困意都给搅和了。肖战感觉自己身体越来越敏感，王一博手指碰到哪里都会觉得痒，又难受又刺激，听觉也变得敏感起来，仿佛能听到下身结合的地方传来啪嗒啪嗒的水声，而且好像自己变得越来越适应，想要更多。他抬手想要王一博的抱抱，结果王一博趴下来就咬住自己右胸前红色的小点，用舌头轻轻地舔着，左手揉捏着另一个。

肖战想到一个不合时宜的笑话，穿过你的黑发的我的手。他把手穿过王一博蓬松的发丝之间，也不知道在感受些什么，他想到王一博才20岁，20岁，会用什么样的洗发水呢。王一博抬起头，看到他出神的样子，没来由的有点生气。

“你还有时间发呆啊。”  
“啊，王一博！”

王一博开始不停地轻扫着肖战的敏感点，不允许肖战分心，肖战喊着让他慢一点，他也不理，全当是在报复他做爱时候的走神。他感觉到肖战的后穴开始收缩，便也没有再等，和肖战一起交代了出去。

肖战终于感觉到这场海上风暴停了下来，朦胧地睁眼看到王一博正在喝水，头发散落眼前。  
王一博手伸到前面去把车里的暖气开了一点，害怕肖战等下散了汗就会很冷。

肖战伸出手，碰了碰王一博的腿。

“抱抱我。”

王一博听到肖战带着一点娇气的尾音，立刻坐回后座把肖战抱起来，外套披好。肖战把头往王一博的肩窝里蹭，蹭的王一博有点痒。

“肖战。”  
“肖战。”  
“肖战。”  
……

一直喊到肖战从他肩膀上起来，嘟着嘴瞪着眼睛眼神质问他到底要干嘛。

“肖战，谢谢你。”

肖战听了这话，眼睛瞬间就红了。虽然自己并不是什么一见钟情就要私定终身的人，可是这么说是什么意思啊，自己腰和腿都还疼着，一句谢谢难道就想吃干抹净然后溜之大吉？越想越气，肖战的眼泪掉了下来。他甩开王一博披的外套，一下子狠狠地咬住王一博的肩膀。

王一博被这突如其来的举动弄得不知所措，结果他感觉到肩上的人慢慢松开嘴，埋在自己的肩上哭，一边哭一边骂。

“王一博……呜呜呜……你是不是人，我可是第一次在下面，你怎么能这样啊，你是不是人啊……”

王一博被这哥哥的脑回路愣住，又把衣服拉起来给肖战披好。肖战抬起头，王一博看到一双红红的原版兔子眼睛。心疼的不行，王一博立马亲了亲这一双眼睛，又认真地慢慢咬住小兔子的下嘴唇开始亲。肖战做爱完了怎么这么可爱啊，而且还这么甜，原来高速路上不仅能遇到救命帅哥，还能遇到这么可爱的宝宝啊。

肖战被亲的有点晕乎乎，却又突然想起王一博说的谢谢，伸手就要推开王一博，正准备先开口快刀斩乱麻。

“我啊，我当然不是人了。”

肖战听到王一博一边开口，一边双手抱着自己的腰拉近了一点。抬头看到王一博用亮亮的眼睛看着自己，肖战以为王一博要开始发表渣男长篇大论了。

“可是怎么办，我只想对你不是人，而且。”

“好想天天不做人。”

肖战看到王一博的耳朵根红了，忍不住伸出手去戳了戳。王一博把肖战紧紧的抱住，数落他是个小哭包。

“肖战，我也是第一次在上面，或者讲，我是第一次。”  
“如果没有你，被下了药的我真的不知道会被怎么对待了。”  
“所以，真的谢谢你出现，谢谢你。”

肖战并不知道，王一博跑到高速公路已经是极限了，他走向肖战那辆车的时候，脑子里只是想，与其被羞辱，不如自己了结。

他受够了因为皮肤白净和长相秀气招来的赶也赶不走的奇怪的人，但还是在朋友诚挚邀请之下答应来到自己不喜欢的地方。明明只是喝了一口白开水，就体会到了自己的不对劲。

他从厕所窗户翻出来，摔在草地上，朝着高速公路的护栏不要命的奔跑。

不知道会半路被抓回去，还是公路上被车呼啸而过投奔地狱。

不知道会遇上什么，天使，还是，魔鬼。

当他朝着肖战的车一步一步，他在赌，他觉得自己在那一刻，无比接近生，又无比接近死。  
他看到车子减速于是倒在车盖上时，心里只觉得安心。就算肖战不愿意，他也已经在感谢上天了。他承认那是一种不知道夹杂着什么的一见钟情，但是他看着肖战从车上走下来，担心地问着自己的年龄，查看自己的情况。

他觉得自己心甘情愿被俘获。

肖战感觉到王一博好像有些出神，于是用手臂圈紧了王一博，右手顺了顺王一博的后背。

来日方长呢，有些事儿也不必一个晚上都全部讲清楚。

虽然肖战已经过了什么事都向星星许愿的年纪，但此时此刻，他还是想说。

星星在上，希望王一博平安快乐。

如果能够和我长久一些，就更好啦。

对不起，一见钟情了。


End file.
